The characteristics of flour, such as wheat flour, can be modified via processing the flour. For example, the capacity of flour to absorb water can be modified by denaturing the proteins and modifying the starch of the flour. Such a modification can be achieved by heating the flour at elevated temperatures for some length of time. Heat treated flour can absorb more water after heat treatment than it can before being heat treated.
It may be possible to use other methods of modifying the characteristics of flour. For example, it may be possible to denature the proteins and modify the starch of the flour by the use of ozone or irradiation. However, general aspects of the invention will be illustrated herein by focusing on the heat treatment of flour. The skilled person will recognize that the invention may be employed in situations where the flour is modified by means other than through the use of heat.
Heat treated flour can absorb more water than non-heat treated flour. Therefore, the recipes for products made from heat treated flour are often different from the recipes for the same product made from non-heat treated flour. For example, when manufacturing a certain volume of a final product, the amount of flour in the final product (e.g. frozen dough or baked bread) can be reduced by up to 3.2% when heat treated flour is used. Considering the recent price increases for non-heat treated flour, this provides significant opportunity to reduce cost.
The supply chain corresponding to flour and the products produced with flour may include many entities. Among those entities are the wheat grower, grain/flour processor, bakery product manufacturer, retailer/food service, and final consumer.
Processors are usually large suppliers of grain, flour, and other commodities that are used by product manufacturers. Processors often manage the storage of grain and flour, and will usually grind the grain into flour. In this document, we will sometimes refer to a processor as a “supplier”.
Product manufacturers add value by making finished products (e.g. fully baked bread) that are shipped to retailers or consumers, and/or intermediate products (e.g. frozen dough) that can more easily be made into a final product. Finished products and intermediate products are sometimes collectively referred to herein as “final products”. In this document, we will sometimes refer to a manufacturer as a customer, since they are typically a direct customer of a supplier.
Below are descriptions of methods that may be used to select between types of flour, in order to maximize the profit of a business entity. One such method is applicable to a supplier, and another such method is applicable to a customer.